world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072414tethysvyllen
05:31 GA: Tethys hums out a tune as she cleans. 05:31 GC: Vyllen wistles the midnight crew song, not that that's what it is, that would be silly and META. 05:32 GA: "| You know, it would do you well to hold your tongue more often. |" 05:32 GA: "| Especially around royalty. |" 05:33 GC: "Yeah. I really should." 05:33 GC: "Like, really." 05:34 GA: "| They're always the high-and-mighty types. Best to just let them have their fun. |" 05:34 GA: "| These halls *are* dirty though. Who is running this place, jeez? |" 05:36 GA: "| ...So how'd you take him down, then? |" 05:37 GC: "Well, since I am a MASTER of anything related to technology I bested his ass with the LOIC" 05:37 GA: "| Oh? Do tell more. |" 05:37 GC: Vyllen then goes on to explain how the machine works and how shitty Ryspor's ships are 05:37 GC: "And now, THiago is fucked up." 05:38 GA: "| Fascinating. |" 05:38 GA: "| So what was that stuff about relationships the other day? |" 05:39 GA: "| We just gonna pretend that never happened, or... |" 05:39 GC: Vyllen is flustered, "Uh..." 05:39 GC: "Well we shouldn't IGNORE it!" 05:40 GA: "| No, we definitely shouldn't. |" 05:40 GA: "| We are very good friends, Vyllen. I wouldn't be averse to the idea of being in a relationship with you. |" 05:41 GC: "Well yes, We've been friends for a while! Which is also why I proposed the idea of a red relationship" 05:42 GA: "| Well, from now on it'll just be us and royalty, and whoever else is on that list. |" 05:43 GC: He grimmaces, "And Tezeti..." 05:43 GA: "| Yes, him too. I suppose, if you want to, we could have a red romantic foray. |" 05:45 GC: He laughs, "Yeah, that sounds nice." 05:45 GC: "I am curious to see how exploitable his cybernetics are..." 05:46 GA: She smiles. "| Maybe we can make him dance for our amusement. |" 05:46 GC: "Make him our little slave troll." 05:47 GC: "Not in... like, a kinky way, that's weird." 05:47 GC: "But, you are black for him... So... it isn't THAT weird." 05:47 GA: Tethys chuckles. "| Yes, we're officially kismes... kism... in a black relationship now. |" 05:49 GA: "| And I suppose you and I are matesprits. |" 05:49 GC: "Now you have TWO pirate trolls in your quadrants!" 05:49 GA: She flutters her eyelashes and clasps her hands together. "| Oh, I'm just so attracted to bad boy pirates! |" 05:50 GA: She grabs the soapbucket. "| Hey, maybe later we could fill this with our own dirt >;) |" 05:51 GC: "ohohohoh. So scandalous Tethys" 05:52 GA: "| When we're done cleaning and after seeing Thiago, you wanna go back to my room? |" 05:53 GA: "| Heh, not to pail, just to chill out together. |" 05:53 GC: Vyllen puts on his best suave voice and winks "Anything you want, baby" 05:54 GA: "| Wow, that voice... you probably shouldn't ever try that again. |" 05:54 GC: "What's wrong with it?" 05:54 GA: "| I don't think smooth is your thing. |" 05:55 GC: "Oh come on" He whines 05:56 GA: "| I'm going to make you shut up with my mouth now, if that's okay. |" 05:56 GC: "I am okay with this." He drops the mop. 05:57 GA: They totally start making out. 05:59 GC: These makeouts are so sloppy 05:59 GA: "| Okay. Now, help me clean the rest of the hallways. |" 06:00 GA: "| We have a job to do, after all, we shouldn't shirk our work. |" 06:00 GC: "Aw." Vyllen picks up the mop again and sort of just... lazily drags it across the floor 06:00 GA: "| The faster you do this, the faster we can totally make out back at my place. |" 06:01 GC: Vyllen laughs and begins mopping with youthful abandon 06:01 GA: "| Better. |"